


After Hours

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba gives Noiz a blowjob in his office and ends up taking more than he can handle. Shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinocchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/gifts).



The office that Noiz had been given by his brother was almost more like a hotel room than a place for work. It was several levels up in the building, had many creature comforts that any normal worker could only dream of, and the large windows gave a spectacular view of the twinkling lights both of the city and the stars above.

It was all nostalgic to Aoba in a way that made his face grow a little more heated at the thought, but it was subtle enough that he hoped that Noiz wouldn't notice.

A breathless laugh came from above him, Noiz's half-hard cock giving a drawn-out twitch against Aoba's palm as he massaged it through the material of the younger man's suit pants.

"Thinking about something?"

Aoba managed to drag his attention away from the window and back to the task at hand, shaking his head as he did so. Of course he would notice.

"No, it's nothing."

Noiz's only reply was a knowing smirk as a slow roll of his hips as he adjusted to a more comfortable position in his office chair, and Aoba was sure that the pink colour of his cheeks was now obvious to the brat's gaze. How he managed to do all of this while still managing to look like he was silently teasing was completely beyond Aoba's comprehension.

Aoba squeezed at Noiz's cock again, a little on the rough side to scratch that itch of fond, exasperated irritation Noiz's attitude sometimes left in his mind, and the soft moan and shaking breath he got in response were enough to erase it entirely.

"Heh," Noiz laughed softly, more of a response to his own state than anything Aoba was doing. "Hey, Aoba."

"Eh?" Aoba asked vaguely, distracted by his own growing erection and the hot, constant throbbing of Noiz's cock in his hand.

"You don't have to hide. No one is going to come in."

Aoba shook his head, the top of his high ponytail brushing against the underside of the top surface of Noiz's desk. "No thank you. How can you be sure of something like that anyway?"

"I'm not," Noiz replied, smirking, "but if someone did see, I wouldn't care."

" _Brat_."

The heat and hardness of Noiz's flesh told Aoba he'd teased long enough, and Noiz's relieved sigh accompanies the hum of the zipper coming down. Aoba can't help but swallow at the sight; Noiz was fully hard, the tip already a little wet, and he almost fumbled as he eased Noiz's balls through the tight gap in the front of his pants. The gasp from above told Aoba it had hurt a little, but he knew that Noiz hadn't minded at all. Leaning forward with a slow intake of breath, Aoba pressed his lips to the base of Noiz's cock, tongue working slowly over the piercing there as his lips kissed wet and open to slick the skin. As he worked upwards, lips beginning to tingle from the pressure, Noiz reached down and awkwardly pulled his shirt free from where it was tucked into his pants. 

"It's hot," Noiz said in reply to Aoba's questioning look, and Aoba blushed as he searched for something else to focus on -- anything that wasn't Noiz's face, because the look he'd just given him had made the growing tightness in his own pants even more unbearable. The glint of Noiz's navel piercing caught his eye, visible now thanks to the hem of his shirt snagging on the metal as he pulled it free. Aoba stared at it, watching it shift and move on Noiz's skin with the movements of his body until he reached the tip of his cock, kissing it briefly before shutting his eyes and taking it into his mouth. 

One of Noiz's hands found its way into Aoba's hair almost immediately, carding through the strands with increasing tightness as Aoba's lips slid slow down the length of his cock, taking in as much as he possibly could on the first try. It was a little easier today than usual, Aoba thought vaguely as he pulled back with equal slowness, his tongue catching a hint of the bitter taste of metal as it slid along the underside of Noiz's cock. He tried to move slow again, trying to get used to the foreign feeling so he could take the entire length of Noiz's cock into his throat, but the gentle, insistent pressure of Noiz's hand at the back of his head made him go a little faster, take a little more with each movement as Noiz's hips began to twitch upwards in shallow thrusts.

Noiz had already been wet when Aoba had first taken out his cock, but bitterness began to flow across Aoba's tongue now as he took Noiz deep, hand working weakly at the skin his mouth couldn't yet reach. Noiz's breathing was growing ragged and the pressure on the back of Aoba's head was becoming more forceful, flushing his cheeks and forcing him to breathe through his nose as he moaned around the length of Noiz's cock and sucked roughly at the sensitive skin. He liked it like this, when Noiz was all rough desperation like couldn't get enough of his touch, and the thought made precome bead at the head of his own cock and smear wet against his boxers. All of a sudden, the pressure on the back of Aoba's head was a little too far on the wrong side of rough and Noiz's hips jerked forward unrestrained, the head of his cock hitting the back of Aoba's throat. 

Aoba made a sharp sound of discomfort, pulling away so violently that several strands of his hair were pulled free from the hair tie binding them by Noiz's fingers. The piercings in the shaft of Noiz's cock scraped awkwardly along the inside of his tensed throat as he pulled away and he coughed rough and loud, spit dribbling down his chin. He forced his gag reflex to calm first and then wiped at the tears that had reflexively formed at the corners of his eyes with the back of his free hand.

"Aoba, are you okay?" Noiz asked breathlessly, a slim strand of precum still bridging the gap between Aoba's lips and the tip of his cock before it broke as he moved to rub Aoba's back. "Sorry."

Aoba shook his head in response to dismiss the apology, still breathing deep and unable to speak. It took another half a minute for him to calm down, and Noiz pressed a gentle line of kisses along his cheek as he nodded to show he was okay.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No," Aoba croaked, his throat feeling sore and, strangely, as if it had been burnt from the inside. He swallowed thickly, which helped to ease the discomfort, and moved back to rest his head between Noiz's legs. Luckily, that incident hadn't managed to kill the younger man's arousal much at all.

Aoba still had one hand on the base of Noiz's cock from before, and he slid it slowly up the length of it until he reached the head, still wet and flushed pink. Sensitive too, if Noiz's soft moan was anything to judge by. He began stroking slowly, sensing that too much too fast would send Noiz over the edge, as close as he was. The mixture of precum and spit provided enough slickness for his hand, and Aoba began moving faster.

Noiz hummed in the back of his throat in approval, and Aoba leaned forward to swipe his tongue over the base of his cock, flicking the piercing with his bottom lip and teeth before moving lower to slowly suck on his balls. The movements of his hand were putting that little bit of extra pressure on the piercings on the shaft of Noiz's cock, a contrast to the soft kisses and swipes of tongue he was giving to his balls, and the sudden sharp twitch of the flesh in his hand told Aoba that this was enough to send Noiz over the edge.

"Gonna come," Noiz breathed, and Aoba pulled off the base of Noiz's cock and slid his lips over the head just in time to catch Noiz's cum in his mouth and swallow it down, the texture of the fluid tickling his already sensitive throat. He coughed softly, but continued to suck on Noiz's cock until he had milked him dry and the younger man was squirming to get away his sensitive flesh away from the stimulation. 

Noiz's cock was still fairly hard in Aoba's hand and flushed red and the younger man sighed, smirked and offered his hand to Aoba to help him out from under the desk. Aoba was too far gone now, his underwear sticky with precum and his cock so hard it hurt, but Noiz still had to laugh at his lack of resistance.

"Not afraid of someone coming in anymore?"

"If someone does," Aoba muttered, moaning softly as Noiz guided him face-down onto the desk and made quick work of his suit pants, "I'll just blame you."

"It will be my pleasure," Noiz said, voice husky as he pushed Aoba's suit jacket up and slid his softening cock along the cleft of Aoba's ass, just once.

Aoba tried to respond, but the soft kisses Noiz pressed to his cheek, his neck, down the length of his spine and to the soft flesh of his thighs kept him as silent as the strange discomfort that lingered in his throat. And Noiz spread his cheeks apart, tongue swiping slowly over the sensitive skin of his hole as Aoba jerked his hips and rubbed his slick cock over the surface of the desk, it was easy for him to forget that he was in any discomfort at all.

**Author's Note:**

> idk I just wanted to write Aoba gagging on Noiz's dick I've got no excuse.
> 
> I don't think I've gifted a fic to Shino in a while (ever??) so HERE YOU GO BB.


End file.
